Escape a mis sueños
by Misaki kamui - ika
Summary: La curiosa historia de una niña llamada marcelina , quien descubre un nuevo mundo tras un sueño
1. Rocio Lunar

Un dia con fiebre tras volver del colegio , decidi que debía descansar para recuperar el aliento perdido tras la jornada de educación física que habíamos tenido , muy a pesar de que mi voz estaba quebrada y mis pulmones hacían su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme con el suficiente oxigeno , mis piernas temblaban por el sobreesfuerzo que incluía , el traer mi mochila cargada tanto , de libros de la biblioteca , como de tarea y trabajos que debía hacer para el lunes .

Era difícil imaginar para mis padres , cada vez que les contaba que no tenia ningún amigo o amiga con el cual alivianar proyectos , ya que decían ellos , yo era bonita y muy amable , pero dejando eso de lado …debía admitir que la culpa en parte era mia , ya que era demasiado timida para mi edad , muy a pesar de faltarme 2 años para graduarme de la escuela , seguía siendo la niña aficionada a comics y libros de fantasia , y ahora que el internet se habia vuelto una moda , seguía varias historias de escritores anónimos , quienes con un poco de imaginación podían llevarte a conocer mundos inigualables .. sin embargo en este momento .. no era una de mis prioridades ver las actualizaciones , ni preocuparme por aquellos compañeros que debían ayudarme o yo ayudarlos con tareas y demás deberes .

Mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar …

Deje mi mochila en la puerta de la casa , para asi hacerles saber a mis padres que habia llegado . Con las pocas ganas que traía encima, junte mis zapatos en la puerta y subi con las pantuflas puestas a mi habitación, para una vez llegada allí , tomar mi toalla y al cuarto de baño.

Mi uniforme era ligero , como el de cualquier escuela en verano

Una falda con tablas negro y una mangas cortas blanca con un moño rojo en el cuello , aunque me gustaba mas las corbatas y el uniforme de los chicos , me veía forzada a hacer un intento de crear una atmosfera ''femenina'' a mi rededor , en lo que duraban las clases obviamente , ya que no podría jamas usar una falda como las demás chicas y menos un moño en alguna parte de mi cuerpo , mi ropa por lo general era blanca o negra con algún detalle no muy llamativo , junto con los jeans azules clásicos los cuales combinan con cualquiera de estas

Mi intención siempre fue el mantener mi perfil casual y bajo

Una vez semi desnuda , cargando en mi cuerpo solamente un sostén rojo y el conjunto de este en la parte inferior ; Abri la llave de agua caliente para llenar la bañera del liquido cristalino y sanador , según los antiguos sabios de los libros de historia ; Puse un poco de un jabon liquido en el agua , que apenas salirse de su contenedor inundo el ambiente con un aroma a cerezos y frutillas , deje que el dulce y encantador olor me traiga recuerdos del verano que afuera se sentía

En aquellos parques donde las parejas y algún niño con su perro , admiraban a mi diferencia

Una vez que la bañera habia llegado a su máximo , me quite lo ultimo que traía puesto para ir sumergiendo de manera lenta , mi adolorido cuerpo , que al contacto con el agua calida erizo hasta el mas minúsculo de los pelos a lo largo mi cuerpo

Mi larga cabellera azabache al verse tocado por el liquido tan puro y ligero , habia quedado encima de este , dando la impresión de que mi cuerpo se encontraba envuelto por ramas de obscuras como la noche de un bosque encantado ; Mi piel en definitiva era demasiada palida , aunque debía admitir que esta hacia resaltar aun mas mi ojos que , eran por su color los mas llamativos , pero si grandes y de pestañas un poco largas

Tome un poco del agua enjabonada a mi alrededor y lave mi rostro sudado , delineando mis llamativas ojeras y contorneando mi cejas , proseguí a mirar por la pequeña ventana en busca de distraer mis pensamientos negativos

… ya era casi de noche , - un dia viernes mas que no aprovecho … , me decia a mi misma , mientras me enfocaba en analizar la posición de tres estrellas ..

-son las tres marias … creo .. , dije mientras pasaba la esponja por mi cuello

Como quisiera ser una de ellas …

junto a mis hermanas miraría todo el mundo , y seria admirada por las personas envidiosas como seres errantes como mi persona … , por pateticas niñas escolares que sueñan ser algo mas que una sombra trasparente que nadie nota en la escuela …

De que sirve ser de una escuela renombrada si nadie se fija en ti ¿ siquiera como una simple alumna o compañera

Por mis altas notas , era una de las mejores de mi curso , pero debido a mi mala actitud en cuanto a socializar siempre que alguien se acerca para pedirme ayuda , salia corriendo o cuando un profesor me queria como tutora , rechazo y rechazaba las ofertas … , incluso me han ofrecido dinero pero … no puedo … no puedo … simplemente me es difícil poder socializar

El agua se siente pesada … , dije tras querer mover mi pierna , para salir a mi cuarto y seguir pensando , pero esta simplemente no respondia , fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sumergida en una tina llena de chicle hasta el cuello

PERO QUE … , me discuti , pero aunque tratase de abrirme paso por esta , ella solo se adhería mas a mi , por mas que intentaba moverme , lo único que lograba era undirme mas y mas , era como arena movediza , - MAMA ¡ MAMA ¡ , grite … pero no escuchaba ni mi propia voz , por alguna razón mis parpados se hacían pesados y en un parpadeo estaba cayendo desde el cielo

Trate de moverme para asi ver hacia donde caia pero era inútil , mi cuerpo simplemente no respondia , gritaba en mudo mientras veía como la luna alumbraba el ocaso de una tierra con montañas extrañas y de arboles altos y fornidos

Una vez que llegue a lo que parecía ser un césped , intente levantarme , pero mi sorpresa fue grande al nota el tono de mi piel , era grisaseo y no estaba desnuda , si no que traía puesto un vestido largo y blanco

Pero ..que .. , fue cuando oi mi voz , era melodiosa y madura , y tras la sorpresa de morderme con lo que parecían ser mis afilados colmillos , grite del dolor

En medio del crepúsculo , de espaldas con la mirada al cielo mi mente parecía estar en paz a pesar de estar en un mundo completamente diferente al mio

No entendia que estaba pasando , pero de cierta forma el lugar en el que habia caído desde mi bañera era hermoso

como un bosque en el cual no habia animales ni bestias , solo flores que florecían con el toque de los rayos lunares y un lago curioso a lo lejos que poseía un brillo extrañamente inusual , como si de un pedazo de espejo gigante se tratara el reflejo de los arboles en el

Levante la mirada al cielo nuevamente , al lograr poder mover mi cuello , para encontrarme nuevamente con las tres marias quienes poseían una 4 amiga al lado

Tras mirar la luna que parecía estar mas cerca de lo usual decidi intentar mover mis brazos , los cuales con un poco de pesadez fueron respondiendo , dejándome asi después de un largo tiempo de menearme y contorzionarme , llegar a quedar sentada

El vestido que poseía era de una seda delicada como la de una telaraña , con gotas de cristales a lo largo y ancho de este , que parecían ser como gotas de rocio

Con dificultad alinee mis piernas , una junto a la otra , para luego fijarme que estaba descalza y que el mismo color que poseeia en los brazos también llevaba en mis piernas y pies . Un grisaseo que de pronto me parecía repugnante , ya que me recordaban a la piel de los muertos o de algún monstruo que habia visto en algún comic tiempo atrás

… no entiendo en donde estoy … ni que soy … , me dije a mi misma rompiendo el silencio de la noche obscura en la que me encontraba sumida con miedo

Señorita .. se encuentra usted perdida ¿ pregunto una voz grave detraz mio

Por favor .. no me haga daño dije , recostándome sobre el cesped con las mano sobre la cabeza

Pero niña .. estas muy sola aquí en medio del bosque … , es mejor que te lleve a un lugar mas seguro no crees ¿ , el hombre poso su mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera a lo largo de mi columna

Por favor … yo no se donde estoy .. y tengo mucho miedo … , dije mientras mis ojos parecían soltar alguna que otra lagrima , confundiendoce con el rocio del pasto

No te hare daño , lo juro , además … te llevare junto a la princesa de este reino , ella es la persona mas dulce y bondadosa de todo este loco mundo

Gire mi cabeza con miedo , para encontrarme con la mirada calida de un hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos color esmeralda , que tras mirar mi atuendo , con una sonrisa me brindo su saco , el cual era calido

Vamos junto a ella , por cierto … mi nombre es simon y el tuyo ¿ , pregunto una vez que me puso de pie con un solo estiron de brazo , haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran con su simple toque

Mi nombre es …mar…

-MARCELINA ¡ MARCELINA ¡! YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE ¡!

Cuando desperté de aquel sueño me encontraba durmiendo entre mis sabanas , mi piel y dientes eran normales , junto con mi atuendo

Aquel extraño sueño que habia tenido … se sentía tan real

Aquel brillo … aquel hombre … todo era tan real …

-MARCELINA ¡ ESTAS BIEN ¿QUIERES QUE SUBA ¿ , grito mi madre desde la cocina

-NO MAMA , YA BAJO ¡, le respondi mientras que bajaba de la cama y yendo al baño con desespero , revise si aquel chicle que me absorbio seguía allí en la bañera … pero nada ,… todo estaba limpio … como si fuera que anoche siquiera me hubiese bañado … , pero … al tomar el cepillo y peinar mi larga cabellera , convenciéndome con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en mi rostro , encontré algo que me dejaría helada

Un pequeño trozo de pasto con el mismo olor a rocio de aquellas praderas , se encontraba aquella mañana en donde todo empezó , en mi cepillo el cual tras el susto deje caer , para asi entender que a lo mejor

Podría ser que …

Todo aquello que vivi …

No fue un sueño …


	2. Gris Burgues

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios :3 me animaron a seguirla n,n 3 , sin mas que agregar espero les guste la conti n,n

* * *

><p>No puede ser … , me dije asustada mirando la pequeña hoja verde de pasto dejando caer el cepillo de peinar al suelo haciéndome retroceder contra la puerta cerrada del baño en donde me encontraba<p>

Aquella noche habia sido solo un sueño , pero … como …

-marci? Que pasa? Dijo mi madre tocando la puerta

-mama como es que yo … lllegue a la cama anoche ¿ , le pregunte exasperada sintiendo como unas gotas de sudor frias recorrían mi espalda

-anoche entre a tu habitación y como no te vi sentada , como siempre estudiando ,predije que estarías en el baño , pero tras tocar varias veces la puerta y llamarte por tu nombre sin obtener respuesta alguna , preocupada entre de todas formas , para asi encontrarte dormida en la bañera , por mas que hiciese ruido o quisiera despertarte ,no respondias , solo roncabas y babeabas jojojo , como un bebe … , ehem … , entonces te seque y vesti para luego arroparte en tu cama

Asi que … solo fue un sueño … pero .. como … , me preguntaba dentro mio , observando la pequeña hoja verde en el suelo

Estabas muy cansada hija mia … cuantas veces te dije que no te sobreesfuerces ¿ , dijo preocupada mi madre poniendo algunos cabellos que molestaban en mi frente , tras mi oreja derecha , - pero bueno … no importa , lo importante es que descansaste y la comida esta puesta en la mesa y … deberás que necesitas comer hija … estas muy delgada … bueno … eso note anoche , dijo sonrojada con una calida sonrisa , -me recuerda cuando eras bebe y te bañaba y vestia como una pequeña princesita jujujuju … de solo recordarlo … jujujuju .. que tierna era mi beba

MAMA ¡ no … n..no menciones ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas por favor … , le respondi colorada hasta la coronilla y dejándola atrás baje por las escaleras para asi lleguar hasta la cocina en donde mi padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico en silencio

Buenos días marcelina , dijo sin despegar los ojos del papel

Buenos días Hudson abadeer , mas bien … buenos días padre , le respondi haciendo una burlona sonrisa

Y el formalismo ¿ por que ¿ , pregunto , clavando su fría mirada en mi

Podrias solo decirme marci … que me digas ''marcelina'' es demasiado anticuado ,es el tipo de nombre que usan las señoras chismosas de las iglesias

Que dices ¿ tu nombre completo es precioso no hace falta cortarlo para hacerte ver mas especial de lo que ya eres , además … , replico volviendo a su lectura , - muy pocos poseen este raro nombre

-padre … eres tan viejo para entender algunas cosas , le respondi resoplando mi flequillo fastidiada

Y tu demasiado joven … , concluyo con una sonrisa sadica mientras sorbia a ciegas de su taza negra de café

Aunque mi padre y yo discutiéramos por cosas tan triviales , mi cariño y respetos por el eran muy grandes y fuertes , a pesar de que luzco como la típica chica ''emo'' o ''gotica'' , la verdad es que no lo soy y no tengo problemas en mi casa … mas bien diría que … mi familia es absolutamente normal en comparación a otras

Mi madre es ama de casa y mi padre ejecutivo… trabaja en algo de la política pero aunque siempre que se lo pregunte y el me lo explique, pierdo el interés a mitad de la conversación y sigo quedando en la ignorancia cuando otra persona me lo pregunta

Cuando se trata de su trabajo , es parecido a un monstruo , sus afiliados o empleados lo llaman por el celular muy de vez en cuando debido a su carácter , no duda en poner a una persona en su lugar , de corregir o simplemente denigrar y maltratar al cual ''según el '' lo merezca

Como era un dia sábado mis deberes se resumían a hacer tarea y adelantar proyectos para evitar socializar y tener que pedir ayuda

Aun asi … no podía quitarme de encima la sensación calida del hombre que me llevaría junto a una princesa … ni de la hermosura y frescura del césped en donde mi larga cabellera se veía enredado entre gotas de rocio

Una vez terminado el desayuno y recibiendo el beso de despedida de mi padre , me retire de la cocina de nuevo a mi habitación

Tras cerrar la puerta detraz de mi espalda , mire nuevamente mi baño con la puerta entre abierta en donde con un simple vistazo por el espacio , se podía disipar la pequeña hoja verde

La tome y fui directamente a mi escritorio para guardarla dentro de un cajón

La duda me carcomia viva

Y si solo era un simple trozo de césped que se enredo entre mis cabellos desde la escuela ¿

Pero … yo no transito en la parte de deportes … ni en ninguna otra parte en donde haya césped

Y si lo intento de nuevo … , me dije a mi misma , rompiendo el silencio reinante en mi habitación

Podría repetir los mismos pasos de mi sueño o de lo que hice anoche … cualquiera sea de los dos , para asi volver a aquel extraño pero bellísimo lugar

-deberia ser a la misma hora tal vez ¿ … pero no recuerdo la exacta …

Una vez mas esa pregunta me asaltaba …

-fue un sueño ¿

-MARRRCELINAAAAAAA! , llamo mi madre , - TU MAESTRO QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO ¡!

Mi maestro ¿ … me pregunte dejando a un lado mis pensamientos

Baje entonces rápidamente por las escaleras para encontrarme a un hombre de pelo corto amarronado y de ojos verdes con gafas redondas

Recordé entonces al hombre de mis sueños … aquel que me llevaría con una princesa … el .. el …

Era igual …? …. Acaso …

Perdón por irrumpir en su casa señora abadeer , y buenos días para usted señorita Marcelina … déjeme que me presente por 4 vez , soy el profesor simon petrikov y estoy en la parte de tutoria de nuestra escuela … supongo que ya me recuerda?

Me retiro … los dejo solos , dijo mi madre con una sonrisa dirigida al hombre frente a la puerta principal de la casa quien a la vez asintió de la misma manera para luego retomar su palabra

Ehem … se que pueda parecerle molesto pero eh venido nuevamente a pedirle su ayuda como tutora para una alumna

Es cierto que su rostro no me era nuevo pero … jamas pensé que el mismo hombre estaría en mis sueños , además luego de haberlo rechazado mas de 3 veces no pensé que me volveria a molestar

-profesor … yo ..yo, ya le dije que ….

- por favor escúchame … esta vez se trata de una alumna con la cual no tendras que trabajar tanto … ella es buena en química , matemáticas y todas las ciencias .. sin embargo , pauso para acercarse a mi y entregarme lo que parecía ser su libreta de notas , - sus notas en filosofía y literatura son pésimas además se reusa a recibir apoyo … pero … eh conseguido su permiso por ti

La mire sorprendida

Asi es … ella aceptara solamente tu ayuda … por lo tanto te pido que veas la forma de acercártele esta tarde si puedes o en todo caso mañana por la mañana

Pero profesor yo le habia dicho que

Entonces me tomo las manos como aquel hombre en mis sueños , su calor era el mismo y su mirada trasmitia paz y seguridad

Marcelina te lo pido como un favor para mi , intenta solo una vez y con ella , ambas se verán beneficiadas … asi que por favor … quédate con la libreta y además dentro de ella puse mi numero de mobil y el de ella, por cualquier inconveniente … pero por favor … te lo ruego … piénsalo … solo te quedan 2 años en la escuela deberías aprovecharlos al máximo … tu potencial es increíble! , solo falta que tengas mas fe en ti misma

Quede en silencio sin responderle si o no

Pero aun asi el se despidió con una sonrisa calma y se marcho dejándome parada en la entrada con los papeles de aquella chica la cual solo aceptaría mi ayuda …

Por que solo mi ayuda …

No tengo nada de especial …

Subi de nuevo a mi habitación para dedicarme de una vez a mis tareas , dejando a un lado los problemas de aquella chica de nombre burgues y de notas peculiares

Asi transcurrio el dia … silencioso pero a la vez ajetreado por causa de mis pensamientos , sobre las coincidencias acontecidas … pero una vez el reloj marco las 12 de la noche baje a cenar

Como siempre mi madre me habia dejado envuelto en un tazon la sopa que acostumbraba a tomar todos los días a esta hora

Mis padre cada vez que se levantaba fuera de horario por la noche me decia ''mounstrito de papa'' ya que parecía un vampiro despierta tan tarde para el

Luego de terminar el platillo ,el sueño me habia tomado por sorpresa con un bostezo , cerre los ojos para que , cuando los abriera viera un brillo tras una grieta debajo de la mesa

Será que estoy alucinando … , me dije

Sentada en el suelo pase mi mano tras la luz , pero esta no quemaba si no que era fría , como un soplo de otoño , toque la grieta que parecía filosa para que una vez que retirara la mano notara en la punta de mi dedo el mismo gomoso chicle que me habia tragado la noche pasada

Intente quitármelo pero este se hizo mas grande sorbiendo mi mano , para luego sorber mi brazo , mi pecho y asi hacerme desaparecer dentro de el

Nuevamente desperté en aquel mundo esta vez sentada enfrente de dos grandes puertas hechas de caramelo y chocolate

Aguarda un momento mas marceline que de seguro la princesa ya nos abrirá , ya sabes como es .. siempre haciendo sus experimentos y esas cosas jejejeje , rio simon quien poseía amarrada a su cintura una corona con incrustaciones de rubies

Por alguna razón su brillo y color me provocaban apetito …

YA VOY ¡ YA VOY ¡! , dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta , con un estiron de dos guardias que parecían hecho de fruta, las puertas dejaron ver a una mujer de cabellera rosada larga casi hasta el suelo con ojos color zaphiro y una media sonrisa confiada , - estaba con algunas cosas en el laboratorio disculpen la tardanza , oh y quien es esta criaturita malévola ¿, dijo la princesa mirándome de arriba abajo

Yo ¿ le dije incrédula de ser llamada con aquel sustantivo

Si si , mi nombre es bonnibel bubblegum un gusto y placer mi querida vampiro mitad humana , dijo refieriendoce a mi

Vampiro … , pronuncie

Clarooo que no vez tus afilados colmillos y tus orejas puntiagudas .. bueno .. es un poco difícil verte sin espejo no ¿ quieres entrar ¿, dijo haciendo un ademan para que pasara

Con su permiso … , dije entrando al castillo … sin dudas todo estaba hecho de caramelos , hasta los sirvientes transeuntes en ese momento

Ella es marceline es un poco timida para ser mitad demonio jejeje , aclaro simon

Hermoso nombre … hhmm … dime quieres verte en un espejo ¿ pero dudo mucho que sea posible que disipes algo .. mejor te muestro el que tengo para vampiros … , se corrigo la princesa tomándome de la mano y llevándome a un lugar subterraneo

Una vez llegados a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio , dejo a la vista un cristal celeste por el cual se podía ver a una mujer de piel grisácea y ojos carmín

Esa eres tu marceline , que te parece mi invento ha ¿ puedo revelar la imagen de lo sobrenatural jajajaja acaso no soy una genia? Además además ¡! Los fantasmas también pueden verse por este mismo cristal

Quede atónita con mi esbelta figura y hermosa piel

Parecía una mujer de 25 años

Es acaso la primera vez que te ves en un espejo ¿ me dijo la princesa sacándome del asombro

En este cuerpo … de hecho si … , le respondi sonrojada

Pero si hasta posees una hermosa voz … por que tanta timides , deberías ser mas fuerte siendo un demonio , saco de un cajón un radar y lo paso enfrente de mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies , - como suponía solo un vampiro puede tener esta edad , tienes mas de 1025 años

Espera marceline ... a que te refieres con que ''en este cuerpo'' ¿ , dijo simon curioso

Pero en cuanto iba a responder una llamada interrumpio la charla

Discúlpenme un momento , seguro se trata de mi héroe , dijo la princesa preocupada llevando el teléfono a otro extremo de la habitación para que su charla no fuese escuchada

Volvi a mirarme en el espejo y acomodando mi cabello tras mis puntiagudas orejas me fije en los afilados colmillos y mi piel que parecía de muerta y mi temperatura era nula

Marceline … pasa algo ¿ , dijo simon tomándome de los hombros … acaso tienes hambre ¿ , aha ¡ ya se que puedo darte , dijo urgando rápidamente en su cartera , - que te parece esta manzana roja ¿

la dejo en mis manos ,sin embargo cuando la toque con mis labios, mis colmillos se incrustaron haciendo que esta se destiñera , del susto la solte dejando ver que ahora la manzana de ser roja paso a ser completamente gris

De nuevo en un parpadeo volvi a mi yo humano … esta vez habia traido del otro lado la manzana grisácea

-bonni..bel …? Pronuncie repentinamente sobresaltandome

Habia recordado que aquel nombre burgues de aquella chica de notas peculiares coincidía con el de la princesa ¡

Habia tomado una decisión

Mañara iria a ver a la bonnibel bubblegum de mi mundo

* * *

><p>Espero sus comentarios *-* me ayudan mucho ! 3 nos leemos pronto 3<p> 


	3. Robot de caramelo

*sonido del timbre*

Era mi primera vez en la casa de una compañera … y mas aun en la de una familia tan adinerada

-buenas … que se le ofrece? , dijo un mayordomo un poco pequeño para su edad de cabellos entre líneas rojisas y canas blancas

-vengo a dar tutoria a la señorita bonnibel bubblegum … ella .. se encuentra? , le pregunte apenas en hilitos de voz

- vere si la quiere recibir , espere un momento , dijo cerrando nuevamente la gran puerta en mi cara

Supongo que esta gente vive desconfiada de que cualquiera lo asalte o lo secuestre … supongo que el dinero es benéfico hasta cierto punto …

-la señorita la recibirá en el salón , por lo tanto por favor , sea bienvenida a nuestra humilde mansión

-oh .. gra..gracias … , le respondi sonrojada , adentrandome en la enorme estructura blanca

Una araña de cristal con velas prendidas llenaba de luz la enorme habitación central , en el fondo a esta se notaba una escaleras blancas cubiertas por una alfombra de color rojo , la cual terminaba a mis pies , en una pequeña mesa de madera al centro por debajo de la gran araña , con unas flores hermosas que parecían haber sido arrancadas del rocio de algún jardín de ensueño en la mañana , puestas en remojo en un jarrón de cristal

-acompañeme por favor , dijo el mayordomo abriendo las puertas a otra habitación de gran magnitud en la cual se encontraban dispuestas dos sillones blancos con una mesa de por medio entre ellos , la cual a su vez poseía un jarrón lleno de flores como las que habia visto anteriormente

-puede tomar asiento mientras la señorita baja de su habitación , con su permiso – dijo el sirviente de cabellera extraña dejándome sola en la habitación

Tras inspeccionar la habitación, note lo llena de cuadros y fotos de la compañera, a la cual me dispuse a ayudar hoy dia , junto a mujeres y hombres de alto rango en nuestra sociedad , personas que solo podía ver por periódicos o en la tv , todos ellos parientes de una muchacha sin interés en materias tan absurdamente fáciles como las que manejaba yo a diestra y siniestra , mi posición me parecía cada vez mas absurda con cada minuto que pasaba

Una señorita de clase alta , con la mirada fria como de los cristales del zaphiro iluminaban su piel blanca de rasgos finos, mientras que su cuerpo tal vez un poco bajo peso , era cubierto por unas telas blancas con detalles en tonos pasteles junto a quienes parecían ser sus padre en una gigantografia

Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar Marcelina … veo que estas de suerte jejeje , dijo la chica entrando de improvisto y cerrando la puerta tras ella , - me acabo de teñir el pelo en rosa , a que piensas que estoy loca jajajaja , tras fijarme …en su cabeza di un paso para atrás cayendo en la cuenta de que ahora la misma princesa bubblegum se encontraba frente mio

Que clase de demoniaca coincidencia es esta… pensé asustada , mientras que desaparecia de mi recuerdo la imagen de aquella mujer que hace segundos me habia parecido otra persona

Pasa algo, ¿ no te gusto mi tinte? , dijo la muchacha recogiendoce los cabellos con una goma afelpada rosa

No .. no es eso … de hecho .. te queda muy bien … jejeje , dije tratando de esconder mi sorpresa tras su llamativa cabellera color caramelo

Ayayayay por fin una persona que me dice algo positivo … mi madre me dijo que no lo hiciera … pero me gusta tanto este color … si pudiera construiría un castillo-

De caramelos … , complete la frase interrumpiéndola a la vez

… si … como lo supiste… , dijo ella sorprendida

Solo … lo intuí … , le respondi tratando de esconder mi sorpresa al haber dado una vez mas en el blanco en cuanto a las coincidencias…

Las coincidencias parecen si existir … , pronuncio desconfiada mientras tomaba asiento , - asi que … el profesor logro convencerte .. jejeje

Nadie me convencio .. vengo por voluntad propia …

Haa? No me digas … entonces estas dispuesta a enseñarme solo por querer amistarte conmigo ¿ , dijo con un tono sobrador

Mmm supongo que podriamos ser buenas amigas … bueno … obvimente si te parece bien … , conclui

Dentro mio podría estar muriendo de vergüenza tal vez , por que no es nada propio de mi hablar con talta soltura y confianza , sin embargo sentía que esta chica solo usaba esa imagen creida para apartar a las otras personas interesadas que a menudo la rodeaban

Como podría estar tan segura de que aquella fuese su situación?

Simple … ella es popular como toda buena presidenta de clase

El profesor me habia dicho que eras de las timidas , pero supongo que se equivoco … puedo ver en tus ojos esa chispa

Chispa ¿

Si … puede ser que la verdadera tu solo esta dormida

Dormida …

Deja de repetir todo lo que digo , ja .. pareces restrasada … en fin .. no estoy para dar clases de filosofía , sin embargo tu si a mi asi que .. por favor comienza , concluyo con una sonrisa sencillamente hipócrita

Pasamos asi horas en aquella sala conversando sobre las materias y los puntos flojos que ella poseía ante ellas , sin embargo por mas que fuese mi primera vez como tutora parecía que ella lo habia entendido todo de manera esplendida

Bueno .. tampoco habia mucho que esperar de la mejor en ciencias de la matemáticas y ciencias humanas

Marcelina … no es que quiera intimar contigo … pero me aceptarías una taza de te y galletitas de limón ¿ , interrumpio en un momento dado

Claro , estaría encantada , le respondi haciendo que ella llamara a su sirviente para darle la orden

El silencio mientras esperábamos la ''merienda'' era incomodo , pero tal vez muy breve para mi gusto

Era obvio que se tendría que dar una charla entre cada sorbo o bocado … y no me gustaba hablar , menos con personas que no bajan la guardia como ella

-marcelina … por que evitas formar grupos con los demás compañeros? , pregunto descansando su cabeza en una mano mientras doblaba la rodilla apoyando el brazo en ella

- bueno … es que …

- te lo dije no ¿ a pesar de ser timida escondes un carácter fuerte y determinante , me parece que tienes los rasgos de toda una mujer madura , por que entonces recurres a la estupidez de cargar con todo sola cuando podrias hacerlo mas rápido y mejor con otros de tu lado ¿ incluso pienso que podrias mandarlo

Claro .. esto es propio de una princesa ..el ''liderazgo''

-como sabes eso … , pregunte apartando la mirada hacia el piso

- soy la presidenta , ese es mi trabajo … se diría ..que … etto .. ah si ¡ meterme en la vida de las personas para luego ayudarlas tal vez ¿ , termino girando la cabeza para recibir al mayordomo

- yo … no creo que tengas derecho para meterte en…

- ah … otra vez esa fiera … , por que no muestras los dientes de una vez ¿ , concluyo mientras sostenia la taza de te con la mirada fija en mis reacciones y seguro que tras la taza una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba

- a que juegas ¿ , le respondi hastiada

- yo no juego a nada … solo utilizo los métodos psicológicos que me enseñaste hoy para poder ser tu amiga

Habia quedado estupefacta … realmente ella parecía no tener sentimientos , todo lo media en cálculos sin pensar en otra cosa que beneficiarse con tal acto

Amigas? Con esa actitud?

Si querias ser mi amiga no debias usar cálculos , le dije tomando una galleta del plato blanco de bordes dorados sobre la mesa de enfrente a nuestras rodillas

Entiendo … entonces podríamos ser amigas sin necesidad de recibir ningún tipo de beneficio? , pregunto inclinando la cabeza a la derecha

Si … el beneficio de encontrar sobre quien llorar , con quien reir y pasar el tiempo , le respondi breve

Entiendo …

Pareces un robot … , le dije dejando escapar una pequeña risa de mi boca

Me lo dicen amenudo … , dijo dejando ver una sonrisa sincera por primera vez

Podría ser que dentro de aquella persona se escondia la princesa tan dulce de aquel sueño ¿

O todo esto era otra alucinación .. y mi realidad era la otra …

Las preguntas cada vez se hacían mas presente en mi dia a dia …solo me quedaba conocer al héroe del que la princesa habia hablado … o tal vez habia mas gente a quien conocer ¿

Una vez terminado el te , me retire de la casa de aquella persona fria pero tal vez dulce a la vez

aprendi entonces marcha para volver a mi casa sin embargo al estar a una cuadra de mi objetivo recibi un mensaje , para mi sorpresa no era de mi madre o padre , si no de ..

Bonnie..

La pase de maravilla esta tarde , espero podamos ser amigas pronto

No le respondi … pero sentí en mi corazón un alivio

Parecía como si desde que empeze a soñar , todo … , tenia otro sabor y color distinto … de cierta forma recordar como la princesa hablaba de aquel héroe me provocaba ganas de conocerlo en mi dimensión … que tipo de persona seria …

Al llegar a mi casa note que el silencio se apoderaba de los chasquidos de mis zapatos al dejarlo enfrente del perchero

Recorri los pasilllos con la esperanza de encontrarme con mi padre o madre pero ellos no estaban …

-curioso ..

Me dije rompiendo el silencio…

me encamine a mi cuarto para que una vez dentro con las luces apagadas y cerrada la puerta cayera directo a aquella dimensión

Estaba cayendo desde mi habitación rosa ¿ … pues eso era lo que veía , podía ver el cuadrado de mi habitacion pintado en rosa … seguramente la goma rosa lo habia consumido nuevamente dejándome caer sobre las verdes padreras de aquella dimensión , esta vez mi ropa se habia convertido en una de medias a rayas y vestido negro

Dios mio ¡ te encuentras bien ¿ , dijo una voz dulce pero masculina a la vez

Si … no es la primera vez que paso esto … , dije con una sonrisa para voltear a ver a la persona que me estaba hablando

Un muchacho de ojos azules como el cielo , de cabellera dorada y con una espada en el brazo me extendió la mano para luego de un sonrojo de mejillas y una sonrisa soltar su identidad al viento

Mi nombre es fin

Mi corazón dio un latido al sentir su calidez tocar la frialdad de mi piel

Yo soy ..marce..

Marceline ¿ aahh! si ¡! , me habia contado la princesa que habias llegado tal vez de otra dimensión y que no quería que te pasase nada ya quer parecias aun no poder entender de tus poderes de vampiro

Asi que ella sabe que no soy de aquí… , dije desilucionada

De igual forma es un gusto conocerte , usualmente no ando solo , tengo a mi hermano jake … pero desde que se casó ando en aventuras independientes

Aventuras?

El chico abrió los ojos como platillos al entender sobre mi ignorancia

Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de ir al castillo , asi que ...

Saco un gorro de oso y se lo puso para luego estirarme del brazo hacia el bosque

Te mostrare lo que es una aventura ¡

Nos internamos en el bosque obscuro , pero a pesar de la fachada de la situación … yo no tenia miedo …

Quien era el en mi dimensión?


End file.
